El concurso de Baile
by balby
Summary: Tsuzuki y Hisoka practican para un concurso de baile...


Tsuzuki era un gran bailarín, y este año se había apuntado en un concurso de bailes sensuales, pero el problema es que aún no había encontrado la pareja para bailar, se lo había preguntado a muchos chicas y chicos (el sexo era lo de menos) pero todo el mundo le salía con una excusa barata...

En el trabajo Hisoka no paraba de mirarlo, pues le sorprendía verlo tan apagado y aunque no lo quisiera admitir le preocupaba. Mientras ordenaban los casos Watari entró por la puerta...

- ¿Tsuzuki, aun no has encontrado pareja para el concurso?- Le preguntó preocupado Watari, pues no faltaba mucho para el concurso y una vez apuntado era muy difícil desapuntarse.

- No... la gente me debe tener miedo...- Y falsificó una sonrisa. Hisoka que lo estaba escuchando todo...

- ¿Qué concurso?- Preguntó de pronto Hisoka, el cuál no sabia nada.

- ¿No le has dicho nada a Hisoka, Tsuzuki?

- No... – Dijo Tsuzuki mientras apartaba la vista ya nublada por las lagrimas- también me diría que no, y no podría soportarlo...

- ¡¿Se puede saber de que habláis?!- Protesto Hisoka, ya que no se enteraba de nada.

Watari al ver que Tsuzuki no tenia intención de decir nada empezó él a ver si había suerte...

- Hace tiempo que Tsuzuki se apuntó a un concurso de bailes... sensuales...

- ¿Sensuales?- Preguntó Hisoka extrañado, pues no los había visto nunca.

- Si, sensuales... bueno el caso es que necesita una pareja para bailar y no la encuentra y ya no queda mucho tiempo... – Hisoka miró a Tsuzuki de reojo, el cuál seguía de espaldas para que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

- ¿Y cuantos días quedan?- le preguntó Hisoka a Watari.

- 28... – Dijo el otro también con la mirada triste.

- No son muchos, pero si practicamos cada día quizá lo consiga... – Watari y Tsuzuki lo miraron a la vez, aún sin entender muy bien aquella frase. Hisoka al verlos tan sorprendidos y extrañados lo volvió a decir... con más claridad.

- Si Tsuzuki me enseña yo puedo acompañarlo, siempre que a él le parezca bien... – Dijo con la cara un poco sonrojada, pues le daba mucho corte bailar, y además con Tsuzuki, pero todo era por levantarle los ánimos. Tsuzuki que aún no se lo creía...

- ¿D-de verdad q-quieres bailar conmigo Hisoka?- Hisoka hizo un gesto con la cabeza para decir que si.

Watari también estaba muy impresionado, y además sabía que si esos dos bailaban juntos se podía crear una relación más íntima entre ellos...

- Bueno, bueno... ahora que ya esta todo solucionado me voy a trabajar...- Y se fue de allí volando de alegría.

Tsuzuki se acercó a Hisoka y lo abrazó como nunca, primero Hisoka se asustó y quería separarse, pero se estaba tan bien entre sus brazos que se quedó... Mientras Tsuzuki lloraba de la emoción...

- Soy tan feliz Hisoka...- Hisoka también lo era, porque aunque no le gustaba bailar, de esa forma pasaría todos los día a su lado y compartirían muchas cosas juntas...

- Bueno Hisoka...- dijo Tsuzuki de pronto rompiendo el abrazo- tendremos que trabajar duro, así que prepárate...

- si... – dijo Hisoka tímidamente.

- Bien, pues empezaremos después de comer...

- Vale, ya vendré a tu casa... – Y cogió la chaqueta para marcharse hacia su casa, pero Tsuzuki lo detuvo.

- No, no... hoy te invitó a comer para darte las gracias...

- Pero...

- Nada de "peros", vamos...- Y se fueron a comer los dos juntos. Como Tsuzuki tampoco tenía mucho dinero fueron en un bar que había en un callejón. Por fuera no tenía muy buen aspecto, pero por dentro era como una casa de payés; las mesas eran de una madera antigua y en una de las paredes había un pequeño fuego que lo calentaba todo...

- Pide lo que quieras, que invito yo...- le dijo Tsuzuki con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... Hisoka se alegraba de verlo más animado...

Después de comer se dirigieron a la casa de Tsuzuki, en donde empezarían las clases de baile, pero antes entraron en unos grandes almacenes de ropa. Hisoka lo seguía, pensando en que se quería comprar algo... Tsuzuki iba cogiendo ropa de todos los sitios y después se dirigió a los probadores...

- Yo te espero aquí...- dijo Hisoka, mientras se sentaba en una silla.

- Pero que dices, si el que se ha de probar ropa eres tú... – Y cogiéndolo por un brazo se lo llevo a los probadores. Estuvieron allí media tarde...

Al fin llegaron a la casa de Tsuzuki, con todo de bolsas llenas de ropa... Hisoka estaba agotado, quizá no había sido buena idea eso de ofrecerse para bailar. Mientras Tsuzuki preparaba un poco de te, Hisoka se tumbó en el sofá y se relajo un poco, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose...

- Si quieres podemos empezar mañana con las clases...- Hisoka pegó un bote del susto, y se sentó bien en el sofá...

- L-lo siento...- se disculpo todo sonrojado.

- No pasa nada... por cierto he pensado que podríamos empezar las clases mañana por la mañana bien temprano... ¿Qué te parece?

- Mejor, ¿y a que hora quieres que venga mas o menos?

- No, mejor que te quedes a dormir y ya veremos... – aquello puso muy nervioso a Hisoka.

- ¡¿A-a dormir?!- Tsuzuki lo miró divertido.

- Si... ¿no quieres?- Hisoka no dijo nada, así que Tsuzuki tampoco preguntó y se fue a buscar un pijama para Hisoka. Hisoka estaba pensando en todo cuando oyó la voz de Tsuzuki des de la habitación...

- ¿Quieres que te cambie las sabanas de mi cama?- Hisoka no le pareció oír bien, así que fue hasta Tsuzuki....

- ¿Quieres que duerma en tu cama?- Pero antes de que Hisoka se quejase Tsuzuki lo aclaró todo...

- Si, y yo dormiré al sofá... – y siguió buscando pijamas.

- Ni hablar...- dijo de pronto Hisoka, y se acomodo otra vez en el sofá, pero esta vez para quedarse... Tsuzuki que ya había encontrado un pijama se lo trajo...

- Pero Hisoka...

- No me pienso mover de aquí...- Tsuzuki se dio por vencido, así que le dio el pijama y se fue a su cama.

Solo había pasado una hora y Hisoka seguía sin poder dormir, aquél sofá no era muy cómodo que digamos... y aquella sala le daba miedo, se sentía solo, y tenia un poco de frío... Así que sin pensárselo dos veces se dirigió a la habitación de Tsuzuki...

Tsuzuki tampoco podía dormir, pero no era por la cama... era por Hisoka, no le gustaba tenerlo en aquél sofá tan incomodo, así que decidió levantarse, pero antes de que lo hiciera vio como la puerta de la habitación se abría lentamente, haciendo un pequeño chirrido... Hisoka se escurrió por la puerta y se acercó a la cama de Tsuzuki... sentándose a sus pies...

- Si te quedas ahí vas a coger frío...- dijo de pronto Tsuzuki asustándolo. Y levantó la manta para que Hisoka se metiera adentro con él. Hisoka no sabía que hacer, su mente estaba algo confusa, pero su cuerpo le pedía que entrase, así que después de meditarlo un largo rato se metió en la cama junto a Tsuzuki.

Como aún tenia un poco de frío, se acercó a Tsuzuki, y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho... Tsuzuki le pasó un brazo por detrás y lo abrazó hacia él... aquella noche los dos shingamis durmieron mejor que nunca...

Pero la fría mañana de invierno llegó, y el odioso despertador sonó a las seis de la mañana... Hisoka abrió medio ojo para ver como estaba Tsuzuki y al ver que lo miraba con una sonrisa volvió a cerrar el ojo... sonrojándose un poquito...

- Buena mañana...- dijo Tsuzuki mientras bostezaba. Hisoka que tenia la cabeza apoyada en su pecho solo logró decir;...umm...

- Bueno Hisoka, nos tendríamos que levantar...- Hisoka se levantó sin decir nada y se quedó sentado en la cama, triste por haber perdido el calor de Tsuzuki...

Tsuzuki se levantó y sacó una muda de las bolsas que habían comprado ayer...

- Hoy te puedes poner esta... – Hisoka la tomó un poco sonrojado.

- Bueno, mientras te vistes voy a preparar algo para almorzar... – Y se marchó dejándolo solo para que se vistiese... Hisoka se vistió con la muda que le había dado Tsuzuki, una muda muy... sensual, como el baile. Los pantalones eran muy estrechos, y le llegaban hasta la rodilla, después la camiseta de seda solo le cubría el pecho, dejándole la barriga al descubierto...

- ¿Pe-pero, como quiere que baile con eso?- pensó Hisoka mientras salía por la puerta mirando que no hubiera nadie. Pero demasiado tarde...

- Vaya Hisoka, estas muy bien...- le dijo Tsuzuki el cuál llevaba una casuela. Hisoka al verlo se escondió detrás de la puerta, con toda la cara roja.

- Venga Hisoka, que te queda muy bien... no te escondas...

- No es verdad, hago el ridículo...

- A mi me gustas...- dijo Tsuzuki de pronto. Hisoka al oír aquello tuvo una sensación muy rara, una sensación muy agradable, quizá aquellas palabras eran las que necesitaba oír. Así que después de pensárselo un buen rato salio de su escondite y se dirigió a la cocina con Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki no dijo nada, solo sonrió... pues aunque Hisoka no lo quisiera admitir él era un chico muy hermoso... y aquella ropa aún le hacía resaltar más sus encantos.

- venga, mejor que comamos algo antes de bailar... – Dijo Tsuzuki mientras le ponía unos cuantos crepes en el plato de Hisoka.

- yo no quiero comer, no tengo hambre... – Dijo Hisoka mientras apartaba su plato.

- Mira Hisoka, para bailar se necesita energía, y para vivir también... así que ya te estas comiendo esos crepes... – Hisoka lo miró con recelo.

- Tú no me puedes obligar a comer...

- Si que puedo, porque soy tu mejor amigo, y me preocupo por ti... – Dijo Tsuzuki, el cuál ya se empezaba a hartar.

- Y quien te ha dicho a ti que tú eres mi mejor amigo...- Hisoka se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras. Tsuzuki se puso a comer sus crepes y no dijo nada, aquellas palabras le habían dolido.

- Tsuzuki... lo siento... no quería...

- No pasa nada, lo entiendo...- dijo con la mirada perdida quien sabe donde.

- ¡Si, si que pasa!- dijo de pronto Hisoka, enfadado con si mismo por ser tan burro. Así que se levantó de la mesa y se arrodillo al lado de Tsuzuki, poniendo su cabeza en su regazo.

- No te enfades Tsuzuki, en verdad tú eres más que mi mejor amigo...- dijo mientras cerraba los ojos... Tsuzuki le acarició la cabeza.

- Pues entonces come un crepe, solo uno... hazlo por mi... – Hisoka se levantó del suelo y volvió a su silla.

- Esta bien... – y se comió un crepe. Después de almorzar se dirigieron al comedor, y Tsuzuki apartó la mesa y las sillas para hacer un poco de espació para bailar.

- Primero te enseñare a mover las caderas, ya que eso es esencial en este baile... – Hisoka estaba muy nervioso, pues el nunca había sido nada bueno en el baile, y menos en uno de mover todo el cuerpo sensualmente.

Tsuzuki primero le hizo una demostración, y empezó a mover las caderas de una forma muy excitante, Hisoka se había quedado embobado mirándolo. Su cuerpo era tan perfecto...

- Muy bien, ahora tú...- dijo Tsuzuki mientras lo llevaba al centro. Hisoka no sabia que hacer, tenía mucha vergüenza y miedo a hacer el ridículo. Tsuzuki sentía sus miedos...

- Primero tendrás que relajarte, y querer tu cuerpo... – le dijo con un tono de voz muy relajante. Después se puso detrás de él y puso sus manos en las caderas de Hisoka. Sus cuerpos se tocaban, y Hisoka podía sentir la pelvis de Tsuzuki enganchada a él.

- Bien, ahora cuando yo diga empezaremos a mover las caderas... – Tsuzuki se acercó más a Hisoka, y apretó sus manos en sus caderas...

- Hisoka, antes pon tus manos encima de las mías...- Hisoka hizo lo que le dijo...

- Bien... y ahora mueve solo tu cadera... – Y se empezaron a mover los dos al mismo tiempo... Tsuzuki le guiaba con sus manos y con su cuerpo. Hisoka al principio estaba un poco nervioso, pero al cabo de un rato se relajo, y aquello cada vez iba más bien... Tsuzuki entonces se separó y lo dejo solo, sin que Hisoka se diese cuenta... Tsuzuki se lo quedó mirando, pues lo hacía muy bien, además tenia una figura tan frágil y bonita, su piel parecía de porcelana... y con aquellos movimientos de cadera, su cuerpo resplandecía mucho más... Tsuzuki se volvió a acercar y se puso otra vez detrás, abrazando la frágil figura con sus brazos. Hisoka levanto sus manos por instinto y las puso en el cuello de Tsuzuki, mostrando más su pecho y abdominales. Tsuzuki le iba acariciando la piel desnuda del vientre... estuvieron así más de una hora, hasta que la música paró.

Hisoka se separó tímidamente, sin saber muy bien lo que había pasado.

- Bien Hisoka, aprendes rápido... y se te da bien...- dijo Tsuzuki, caliente como nunca. Hisoka también estaba muy caliente...

- Gr-gracias... – dijo mientras miraba a otro lado para disimular su rubor. Tsuzuki se sentía tan feliz...

- Bueno, pues ahora que ya sabes como va eso de las caderas... empezaremos el principio del baile... tu te pones delante mío, un poco separado...- y lo puso en medio de la pista solo- y yo aquí...

- ¿Tan lejos?- dijo Hisoka.

- No, veras, tu estas aquí moviéndote solo y yo vengo hacia ti... y entonces te enseñare otro paso... – Hisoka no le acabada de agradar la idea de estarse allí solo moviéndose.

- venga, que pongo la música...

- ¡Un momento! ¿Pero y-yo c-como me muevo...?- dijo algo nervioso.

- Como antes Hisoka, que lo hacías muy bien... – Y la música empezó a sonar. Hisoka estaba muy nervioso... no sabia ni como empezar... Así que Tsuzuki se acercó hacia él un momento y con las manos en su cadera le ayudó a empezar. Hisoka al fin cogió el aire, y Tsuzuki se apartó, dejándolo allí solo...

- Muy bien Hisoka, no pares... ahora vete girando que yo iré hacia ti... – Hisoka iba haciendo lo que Tsuzuki le pedía... Entonces Tsuzuki se empezó a mover de la misma forma y se acercó a Hisoka, hasta quedar muy unidos... Moviéndose al unísono...

- Hisoka no pares... – decía Tsuzuki eufórico por el resultado del primer día- ... y mírame a la cara, a los ojos...- Entonces sus miradas se encontraron, y se miraban de una forma muy especial, mientras sus cuerpos se iban tocando el uno con el otro y haciéndose caricias sensuales...

- Bien... ahora, haz como si te sentases en mi pierna...- dijo Tsuzuki mientras doblaba un poco la pierna- y restriégate por ella...- Hisoka hizo lo que Tsuzuki le dijo, pero aquello era demasiado excitante, la tela de los pantalones era tan fina que parecía como si estuviera acariciándose sus partes más íntimas con la pierna de Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki se acerco más a él, tirando de él en un abrazo...hasta que la música se acabó y los dos se dejaron caer en el suelo exhaustos.

- ¡¡Muy bien Hisoka!!- le dijo Tsuzuki mientras se separaba un poco. Hisoka no sabía que decir, aquello era increíble, demasiado para su frágil cuerpo. Se sentía tan caliente que hasta quemaba.

- Creo que por ahora ya es suficiente, si quieres puedes ir a ducharte... – Y le ayudó a levantarse del suelo.

- ¿Tu no te duchas?- le preguntó Hisoka a Tsuzuki. Pues nunca se había sentido tan bien, además parecían un matrimonio.

- Si, después de ti... ¿o quieres que me duche contigo?- dijo en plan broma para picar a Hisoka.

- ¡BAKA!... – gritó Hisoka todo rojo. Tsuzuki se puso a reír...

- Pues entonces me voy a duchar Tsuzuki... ¿Tienes una toalla?

- Claro... – y después de enseñarle como iba el agua y los jabones y todo, lo dejo allí. Hisoka no se podía creer que estuviera duchándose en la ducha de Tsuzuki. Todo aquello parecía un sueño; primero duerme con él, después bailan de esa manera, y ahora eso... nunca había estado tan bien.

Tsuzuki mientras, iba preparando algo para comer, también muy contento... pues él tampoco se imaginaba esto, y es que le gustaría que siempre fuera así...

Hisoka se lavó bien todo su cuerpo, para que cuando volviesen a bailar a Tsuzuki le gustase su olor. Además estaba contento por usar el mismo jabón que Tsuzuki, aquel olor de jazmín le recordaba a él.

Después de quedar bien fresco salió con la toalla y se puso su ropa.

- ¿¡Tsuzuki!?- Tsuzuki fue corriendo a su habitación, mientras tatareaba una canción.

- ¿Si?- dijo mientras miraba a Hisoka como se vestía.

- No nada, que ya te puedes duchar...

- Ah, vale... – y se fue para la ducha. Hisoka estaba muy contento al verlo tan feliz. Pero no duró mucho cuando oyó un olor a quemado muy fuerte. Fue corriendo a la cocina y apagó el fuego en donde Tsuzuki preparaba algo con una pinta no muy buena... así que antes de morir con aquella comida preparo otra cosa.

Cuando Tsuzuki acabo de ducharse la comida ya estaba lista... Hisoka puso dos platos en la mesa y se sentó en una silla, esperando a que Tsuzuki viniese.

Después de comer...

- Tsuzuki... ¿te importa si me estiro un poco?- preguntó Hisoka, el cuál estaba un poco cansado.

- No, si yo también iba a estirarme...

Hisoka se levantó de la mesa y se estiró en el sofá, pero no duro mucho allí ya que Tsuzuki lo cogió en brazos y lo llevo al dormitorio.

- Podemos dormir aquí los dos...- dijo mientras lo estiraba en la cama y él se estiraba a su lado. Al cabo de un rato...

- ¿Tsuzuki, que duermes?- dijo Hisoka con una voz muy flojita.

- No...- le respondió Tsuzuki, mientras se giraba y se ponía de lado encarado a Hisoka.

- Yo tampoco... – dijo Hisoka, el cuál estaba más despierto que un búho.

- Si quieres podemos ir a dar una vuelta... para tomar el aire... – Dijo Tsuzuki mientras examinaba a Hisoka. Así que salieron a dar un paseo por el parque y las calles...

- Tsuzuki...- dijo Hisoka mientras caminaban.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Te gusta que sea tu pareja de baile, o te da lo mismo quien sea?- le preguntó Hisoka mientras seguía con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

- Bueno, al principio me daba igual con quien bailar, solo buscaba una pareja... pero ahora, no se, si tu me dejases y viniera otra persona ya no querría bailar... ahora solo quiero bailar contigo, me gusta mucho... – Hisoka no dijo nada, pero Tsuzuki sabia que ahora se encontraba con más ganas para bailar...

Siguieron caminando en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo... cuando de pronto...

- ¡Mira Hisoka! Allí venden helados... ¿quieres uno?- dijo Tsuzuki en forma de chibi.

- No gracias, cómpratelo tú...- Tsuzuki se fue a comprar un helado, mientras Hisoka lo esperaba, lo que no sabia Tsuzuki es que en verdad a Hisoka le encantaban los helados y si que quería uno... pero su orgullo a veces podía más que él.

- No tenían de chocolate... pero bueno ya me conformo con el de limón...- dijo Tsuzuki mientras volvía con Hisoka. Mientras iban caminando Hisoka iba mirando de reojo el helado de limón, su preferido. Tsuzuki al ver que no lo paraba de mirar...

- ¿Quieres un poco?- Hisoka lo miró sorprendido, pero que hacía ahora...

- si...- dijo con una voz muy flojita, casi incomprensible. Pero Tsuzuki lo oyó, así que le acercó el helado a la boca para que lo probase. Hisoka ya no pudo aguantar más, así que empezó a lamer el helado... tenia un poco de gusto a Tsuzuki, y así aun era más bueno. Tsuzuki lo miraba divertido, nunca había creído que le fascinasen los helados.

Al cabo de un rato Hisoka de dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato lamiéndolo...

- ¡Ah! L-lo siento Tsuzuki... no me había dado cuenta...- dijo todo avergonzado, pues ya no quedaba mucho de helado.

- ¡Voy a comprarte otro! Espera-te a....

- No Hisoka, no quiero, aun queda de este... – dijo con una sonrisa en la boca.

- Pero...- Tsuzuki lamió un poco más y entonces se lo dio a Hisoka.

- Toma, para ti...- Hisoka sabia que quejarse no serviría de nada, así que lo cogió.

- No conocía esta faceta tuya hacia los helados, me has sorprendido mucho...- iba diciendo Tsuzuki mientras seguían paseando.

- No quería que lo supieses...

- ¿Pero porque?

- No se, me daba vergüenza... – Dijo Hisoka, con un pequeño rubor en la cara.

- Bueno...- dijo Tsuzuki-... ahora ya se que es lo que te gusta.

- ¿Y para que lo querías saber?- Preguntó Hisoka, el cuál no le entendía mucho.

- Pues porque ahora se como hacerte feliz...- Aquello hizo ruborizar a Hisoka.

- Eres un baka...- Dijo de pronto, y se puso a andar más rápido.

- ¿Eh? ¿¡Porque!? Eres malo Hisoka, yo no te he dicho nada malo... – Iba gritando Tsuzuki en forma de chibi.

- "Eres un baka porqué has hecho que me enamore de ti"- pensó Hisoka mientras iba caminando con un Tsuzuki-chibi enganchado a los pies.

Sin darse cuenta ya era de noche. Y aún seguían en el parque, ahora pero, iluminado por unas cuantas farolas...

- Vaya, como pasa el tiempo...- Dijo Tsuzuki-...será mejor que volvamos, que aún tenemos que aprender otro paso...- y le guiñó un ojo a Hisoka, haciéndole sonrojar.

- Tsuzuki...- dijo de pronto Hisoka- ...ahora que pienso, tenía que ir a buscar unas cosas a mi casa...

- ah, muy bien, pues ves... –dijo Tsuzuki tan tranquilo, pero Hisoka no quería ir solo, su casa estaba un poco a las afueras y por el camino no había mucha luz.

- Pe-pero no puedo dejar que vayas tú solo a tu casa...- dijo Hisoka, para ver si colaba-... si te pasase algo me culparía...

Tsuzuki ya empezaba a ver por donde iba, Hisoka tenía miedo de ir a su casa solo, y en vez de pedírselo ya se estaba inventando todo tipo de cosas, así que le siguió el juego.

- Si, tienes razón, si me pasase algo... en fin, que será mejor que te acompañe a tu casa y así no me podrá pasar nada... – dijo Tsuzuki con una sonrisa muy juguetona. Hisoka sabía que Tsuzuki se había dado cuenta de que era al revés, que era él el que tenía miedo, pero no dijo nada...

Iban caminando tranquilamente por la ciudad cuando Tsuzuki tropezó y se cayó al suelo.

- Ouch... que daño...- dijo Tsuzuki mientras se tocaba la cabeza. Hisoka le hizo cierta gracia verlo allí tirado al suelo...

- Venga, levántate...- le dijo Hisoka mientras lo ayudaba con su mano. Tsuzuki se cogió a su mano y continuaron caminando, eso si, cogidos de la mano... Hisoka no sabía si Tsuzuki había hecho aquello aposta para ir cogidos de la mano, pero en fin así iban mejor. Cuando llegaron al bosque, Hisoka apretó más su mano a la de Tsuzuki, pues en el bosque no se veía nada... Pero por suerte no tardaron en llegar en la casa de Hisoka.

Hisoka abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Tsuzuki...

- Voy a buscar unas cosas...- y se fue hacia su habitación. Mientras, Tsuzuki miraba la casa; era un poco pobre en cuanto a decoración, además no había ni tele, ni radio ni ningún electrodoméstico. Aparte de la habitación de Hisoka había otra, así que fue a ver que guardaba allí y en cuanto la abrió se sorprendió al ver tantas estanterías llenas de libros. Había centenares, y todos estaban bien puestos...

- Ya lo sabes, me gusta leer...- le asustó Hisoka por detrás. Tsuzuki pegó un salto.

- Que susto que me has dado...

- Lo siento, no quería...- Dijo Hisoka disgustado.

- Bien, ¿ya tienes tus cosas...?- dijo Tsuzuki de pronto.

- Si... pero antes, quería enseñarte unas cosas...- dijo Hisoka tímidamente. Tsuzuki lo siguió con la mirada mientras Hisoka buscaba algo en las estanterías, pues estaba muy intrigado.

- Aquí esta...- dijo Hisoka mientras sacaba unos papeles de entre unos libros. Tsuzuki miraba con curiosidad.

- Ven, siéntate aquí...- le dijo Hisoka mientras señalaba una butaca. Tsuzuki no preguntó nada y se sentó como Hisoka le había dicho.

- Veras, antes de morir mis padres me dieron esta carta para que la leyera, pero yo nunca la leí... tenia miedo de que las palabras que escribieron en este papel fuesen muy duras y...

- Y quieres que te la lea yo, ¿no?- Hisoka dijo que sí con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto.

- Muy bien, pues mejor que te pongas cómodo porque es larga... – Hisoka se sentó al suelo entre las piernas de Tsuzuki.

- Bien, pues empiezo a leer...- le dijo Tsuzuki mientras con una mano jugaba con el pelo de Hisoka.

_Hisoka, _

_Cuando eras pequeño lo pasamos muy bien,_

_eras un niño muy alegre y simpático..._

_pero desde que te convertiste en un monstruo _

_y un demonio que solo hiciste que maltratar-nos..._

_por suerte te..._

Tsuzuki paró de leer, aquello que venía a continuación era demasiado duro y no estaba seguro si quería oírlo. Hisoka lo miro con interrogación...

- ¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó a Tsuzuki, con una voz muy dolida y débil.

- No, nada... que lo que viene ahora quizás sea demasiado duro y...

- No pasa nada, sigue...- Dijo Hisoka-... pero antes, ¿te importaría si me abrazo a ti...?

Tsuzuki le dio la mano para ayudarlo a subir a su regazo, Hisoka se dejo ayudar y se abrazó a Tsuzuki, escondiendo su cara en su pecho... Tsuzuki lo rodeo con su brazo y siguió leyendo...

_...te moriste y nos dejaste en paz de una _

_vez por todas._

_Esperamos que te pudras en el infierno_

_y que tu alma endemoniada _

_desaparezca para siempre... _

_Si lees esta carta quiere decir que _

_aun sigues vivo, _

_así que si así es, por favor, no nos vengas a ver..._

_nunca... de parte de tus padres con todo_

_el odio del mundo..._

Tsuzuki dejo la carta y abrazó con más fuerza a Hisoka. Hisoka por el contrario, seguía con la cabeza hundida en el pecho de Tsuzuki...

- Hisoka, quiero que olvides todo esto, y también que olvides a esas personas tan odiosas... tu eres una gran persona, y yo siempre estaré contigo pase lo que pase... no dejaré que nadie te haga daño...- Dijo Tsuzuki mientras le acariciaba la espalda y jugaba con su pelo. Entonces Hisoka se separo un poco para poder verle la cara y... sonrió, después de todo sonrió.

- Siento haberte causado tantas molestias...

- No me has causado ninguna molestia, al contrario, me ha gustado que confiases en mí y me dejases ayudarte... – Dijo Tsuzuki mientras se levantaba de la butaca-... venga, volvamos a casa- Y se fueron de allí, dejando la carta tirada al suelo. El camino de vuelta fue tranquilo, y esta vez Tsuzuki le cogió la mano a Hisoka sin tener que hacer antes un montaje.

Después de toda la tarde y noche fuera, al fin llegaron a casa... pero aquella noche decidieron no bailar y se fueron directos a la cama.

Hisoka, aquella noche durmió muy bien, porque por fin se había quitado un gran peso de encima, leer la carta... y eso se lo debía a Tsuzuki. Se lo quedó mirando un rato mientras dormía, era tan hermoso y amable... Hasta que el sueño lo venció y se cayó dormido en los brazos de Tsuzuki, el cuál había fingido estar dormido.

- Buenas noches mi ángel...- Dijo Tsuzuki con una voz muy agradable, y entonces rozó sus labios con los de Hisoka... sin llegar a besarlo.

- "A ver si algún día puedo hacerte esto cuando estés despierto"- Y también se durmió.


End file.
